


Timeline for Chalion - Five Gods series

by nojoking



Category: Chalion Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nojoking/pseuds/nojoking
Summary: Timeline for The Five Gods' World in Chalion and the PeninsulaAdapted from http://chalion.wikia.com/wiki/Chalion_Wiki





	Timeline for Chalion - Five Gods series

Many years ago ....... Loss of The Weald to Darthaca 

+c250/300 ............. Hallowed Hunt

+c100 ..................... Penric & Desdemona (mention of many places and countries beyond Chalion)

The timeline in Chalion for the two major stories takes up 50 years, from the deaths of Fonsa and the Golden General through Curse of Chalion to the end of Paladin of Souls. Since Paladin of Souls takes place 3 years after the end of Curse of Chalion, and Curse of Chalion takes slightly more than one year, Curse of Chalion begins 46 years after the deaths of Fonsa and the Golden General. 

While it is known that there is some relationship between the Iberian peninsula in the period after the expulsion of the Moors, there are differences. There is no direct match as regards calendar dates and their leap-year is not terrestrial. There is an undocumented statement that Curse of Chalion would be placed in the years equivalent to 1468-1469 on the Iberian peninsula. 

Since we do not have any exact yeardate in Chalion however, year G marks the event that is the keystone of the timeline - the deaths of Fonsa and the Golden General. Many dates are approximate. 

G-40 ................ (approx) Birth of Golden General

G-10 ................ Golden General completes re-unification of Roknar & plans to advance south across Chalion & Ibra and Brajar  
Loss of Fonsa’s first 5 sons in the Roknari Wars

Year G: .............. Fonsa and Golden General die from death magic. Ias becomes Roya. 

G+10: ................ Ista is born. 

G+11: ................ Cazaril is born. 

Unknown but no later than about G+15 Orico is born. 

G+24 to G+29 .... Cazaril serves as a page in Valenda. 

G+28: ................ Ias and Ista marry; his 2nd marriage. 

G+30, ................ mid-Spring: Iselle is born, approx 15-20 years younger than Orico.

G+32: ................ Teidez is born. 

G+33: ................ Attempt to break the curse by Ias, Ista and dy Lutez; dy Lutez dies. 

G+34: ................ Ias dies. Orico becomes Roya aged towards 20. 

G+36: ................ Provincar of Baocia dies. Ista’s brother becomes new Provincar, moves his capital to Taryoon. 

G+40: ................ Ista moves to Valenda with Iselle and Teidez. Orico’s menagerie arrives in Valenda with Umegat. (No clear information on which happened first.) 

G+41: ................ Cazaril and Dondo sent to parlay with Roknari prince Olus. 

G+43, ................ winter: Cazaril made castle warder for Gotorget. 

G+44 ................ autumn: Gotorget sold after 9 months of siege. Cazaril sold to Roknari galleys. 

G+46: ................ Cazaril freed. Spends time in Ibra, walks to Valenda, arrives on day before Daughter’s Day. ‘Curse of Chalion’ begins. [Teidez aged 14, Iselle 16, Betriz 19, Cazaril 35, Ista 36]. 

G+47: ................ Orico dies. Bergon and Iselle marry. Martou dy Jironal dies. ‘Curse of Chalion’ ends. 

G+49: ................ Bergon and Iselle have a daughter, Isara. Cazaril and Betriz have a son.

G+50: ................ Dowager Provincara of Baocia dies. ‘Paladin of Souls’ begins and ends.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Apologies for the failure of formatting; don't know how to fix it._  
>  Thank you to the Chalion.wikia.com contributors and fans here and elsewhere.


End file.
